Circle DayBreak's err Happy Christmas
by Accailia
Summary: What Circle DayBreak does on Christmas Eve. Rated T for Language and Content.


Circle DayBreak's err… Happy Christmas

What Circle DayBreak does on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day. Rated T for Language and Content.

**A/N: Hello! I am here! Writing! Mainly at school! Bored. But it's Christmas! So here it is! Merry Christmas! Everybody's having fun! Look to the future now! It's only just begun! Sorry about that… Okay, so here it is. Bye. Enjoy =)**

***Disclaimer* So here it is! It's Night World! Everybody loves it so! L. J. Smith owns it! And there's one book left to go! (P.S. I don't own it!)**

**Also anything in italics is mind speak. And, Anything Bold and Italic is sister speak.**

**We start our story on Christmas Eve**

Poppy and James – Poppy's POV

I woke up feeling refreshed. The cold air of winter surrounded me. Although it didn't affect me, I could certainly tell the difference between winter and summer. I slowly stretched, and turned towards the place where James should have been. He wasn't there. I stepped out of our bed and opened the door. I walked out, only to be pushed aside by Jez and Morgead. "Sorry Poppy!" Jez called back to me. I shrugged it off, and continued to walk from my second floor room downstairs.

When I reached the steps leading down to the first floor, I checked that I wasn't going to be bombarded. When I was sure I was safe, I continued down. I safely made it down. I walked along the corridor. It was silent. I wondered what the time was, so I looked to the magnificent grandfather clock on my left. I let my eyes look it over, before looking at the time. I was shocked. It was already nine! The shops would open in an hour!

I rushed down the rest of the steps and went into the kitchen. I looked around. Jamie wasn't in sight. The only people in there were Ash and Quinn. I knew I wasn't going to get much information out if them, but it was worth trying. "Hey Ash. Hi Quinn. You wouldn't know where Jamie is would you? We have to go Christmas shopping." I could see Ash was going to come up with a witty remark about me calling James Jamie or something, when he caught on to what I had said. "Wait! If you're going Christmas shopping, that means that you didn't get us anything from Florida!" I rolled my eyes. "Of course we did, but they are souvenirs, and you need Christmas presents!" Ash sighed, and Quinn shouted yay! "Does that mean you'll tell me where he is?" I asked. They looked at each other for a moment, and the said in unison, "He's with Keller and Rashel in the training room." I sighed. Of course he would be. It would be the only place I wouldn't look.

I hurried off to the training room. Once outside, I was quiet. I listened, and I could hear someone talking. "Get out James!" I heard Rashel say. "Unless, you want to be beaten by two girls." Keller added. "Hey, I'd earn respect just attempting to fight you two." I heard Jamie reply. I had to agree with Jamie, and I'm sure the silence from within the room meant that the twins did as well. It was silent for a few minutes. I was about to go in, when I heard a crack. I abandoned all attempts of spying, and rushed inside. I looked at the scene in front of me, only to realise that nothing was wrong. I looked over to James, to see he was fine. I then looked to Rashel and Keller, and saw what had made the sound. Under Rashel's foot, was a nut. It was obvious that had made the sound, and that I looked like an idiot, for barging in. "Oh don't mind me." I said, "I just came to fetch Jamie so we could go Christmas shopping." I gave them a quick smile before I pulled James out of the training room.

Eventually we got to the mall. I looked to my list. We needed presents for Ash, Mare, Rowan, Kestrel, Mark, Jade, Phillip, Thea, Blaise, Eric, Gillian, David, Rashel, Quinn, Timmy, Hannah, Thierry, Jez, Morgead, Delos, Maggie, Miles, Iliana, Keller, Galen and a few spares just in case. So pretty much everyone. But, we had already ordered Rashel's online, so that was one less. We already knew what we were going to get everyone, so we just had to find them. I went to get the girls stuff and James the boys. We were going to meet in an hour, and then see what we had left to do. Wish us luck!

Mary-Lynette, Ash, Maggie and Delos – Mary-Lynette's POV

We were sitting in the front room, completely ready, waiting on Ash. I sighed. My soulmate was going to make us late again. I walked to the stairs, and shouted up to him again. "MARE! STFU! DON'T WASTE YOUR VOICE!" Maggie shouted at me. I looked at her in shock, before I thought of my reply. "MAGGIE! STFU! DON'T WASTE _YOUR _VOICE!" I shouted back to her. She looked at me in surprise, before she huffed off back to the living room. I sighed before following her. I sat down and began to watch this British programme called 'Deal or No Deal'. The only reason we were watching it was because Quinn and Rashel were watching it, and the only reason Rashel was watching it was because Quinn was watching it, and the only reason Quinn was watching it was because the person playing the game was called John Quinn, and he was sure, that that is what he would look like if he wasn't a vampire and wasn't three hundred and ninety years old. Rashel disagreed, and her argument was that Quinn would never grow a beard, like the guy on the TV, and he would hold onto his good looks (hopefully).

Anyway, we were getting to the end of the show, and the TV Quinn had ten pence and one thousand grand left (**A/N: I don't know if you use the term grand in America or wherever you are reading this, so I'm just going to tell you that grand means thousand, so he had one hundred thousand pounds left.**). We were watching closely, to see if there were any tells when something came up behind me and made me jump. I turned to see my soulmate. I glared. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I shouted. I was quickly hushed by Quinn, who was staring intently at the screen. I looked at him, yes he was Quinn, but he never hushed me. _Don't Bother_. Ash told me. I scowled, before storming out. Maggie followed a few seconds later, and Delos another few after that. I then heard a sigh from in the living room, and I heard Ash say, "Wow Quinn! You've changed! It's a shame you only won ten pence though." After that, there was an oomph, before Ash came running out with a cushion in his hands. I glared, before linking arms with Maggie, and stomping out to the garage. We got into the limo Nilsson had prepared. Ash and Delos were going to drive until we had picked everyone up. We have eleven people to pick up, Kitty, Rayne, Susi, Jazmine, Rach, Ally, Damien, Jack, Melisa, Matthew and Taylor. We were going carolling, and the money collected was going to charity. Ash was the one that suggested it. Awww, my Ash, he's becoming a better person day by day. Ash better hurry, as we need to be there soon.

Thea and Eric – Thea's POV  
><span>

"Eric? You ready for one last turn on the slopes?" I asked. My soulmate looked at me sceptically. "Babe, there's no way I'd miss a chance to beat you." He said. "Is that a challenge?" I asked him. "Only if you want it to be." He replied. "Oh it's on. It's so on." I said. I put the remainder of my ski stuff, and waited for Eric to do the same before we went to the slopes. I was so going to win.

We got onto the lift and went to the black run (**A/N: Or whatever it is. I have never been skiing, so I wouldn't know**). I had only learnt to ski properly a few years back, so I was a bit nervous, but I couldn't let it show. _Thea? You sure you want to do this?_

_Of Course I do. What ever would give you the idea I thought otherwise?_

_I can read your thoughts._

_Oh… Oh well, at least we can say we did this without lying. Plus, I really want to try it._

_It's your choice._

_I know, so we go on three. One._

_Two._

"THREE!"

We went charging down the hill, or as I would call it, the cliff. We dodged all the obstacles in our path, and we were neck and neck. It took us a few minutes to get to the end, but it was finally in sight. I sped up slightly, and crossed the finish line. _I thought that you had only learnt to ski a few years ago?_

_No, I learnt to ski properly with a trainer a few years ago, I had learnt to ski many years before that without a teacher. I guess I could be called self-taught._

_So, you tricked me. The kind, honest Thea Harman tricked me?_

_No, your soulmate, Thea Harman told you the truth. I had learnt to ski 'properly' a few years ago._

_That's cheating._

_Oh well, All is fair in love and war, and this is most defiantly war._

_At war with my own soulmate… Doesn't feel nice._

_Don't worry, our war is a war of love and compassion, and I am so winning._

_Hmmm, don't count your chickens before they've hatched._

With that, Eric scooped me up and took me back to the chalet we had rented. He took off my face gear, along with his, and kissed me softly. It's a good job our bags were packed and our flight didn't leave for three hours, as my love for my soulmate doesn't wait.

Gillian and David – Gillian's POV  
><span>

"Just a bit further Gill." My soulmate's voice said. I was blindfolded, and only had my soulmate guiding me. Luckily I trust him completely. He walked me a bit further. I could smell pine needles and I could feel fresh snow under my feet. I had a feeling we were in the woods, but I wasn't sure why.

After a few minutes walking, David stopped me. "Here we are." He said. He then slowly took off my scarf. I could smell fresh bread, and I wanted to know why. _Please hurry. _I begged. David let out a soft chuckle, before taking the scarf off completely. I looked around and what I saw shocked me. Set out in front of us was a picnic blanket and a picnic. I was so shocked I couldn't speak. I turned to my soulmate and hugged him. _It's beautiful. How'd you know?_

_Even when you think I don't listen, I do. I hear you talking about a picnic in the woods just after a fresh snowfall. I hear every word you say. I love you Gillian, and you deserve the best._

_And that's exactly what I've got. I love you too David. I really do._

(**A/N: I'm sorry that was crap, but I was stuck for ideas for these two. Anyway, this has gotten noticeably shorter, due to the fact I am running out of time. All other POVs will be the same. Other than Q&R and possibly J&M and K&G. Possibly. Sorry =)**)

Quinn, Rashel, Keller and Galen – Rashel's POV

"Was that really necessary?" Quinn asked. I looked at him and stifled a laugh. We had gone on a double date with Keller and Galen. Quinn had decided to take us to the movies, and dinner afterwards. Apparently, back in Quinn's time, this was used instead of our dinner, then a movie. Of course they wouldn't have movies, but they would have gone to a dance. It makes sense, as they would be hungry after the dance.

Anyway, we watched a new Christmas film, and I quite enjoyed it. Unfortunately, Quinn had spoiled it by giving us his review at the end. "It lacked glamour, the essence of tradition and a romantic twist. It was completely crap." He had said. I glared. Every time we went to watch a movie, something would be wrong with it. _**I say you get him. **_My sister said. I looked at her, and she held up a bag of skittles. I nodded. _**Send Galen off though, as he may try and stop it. **_This time Keller nodded. "Galen sweetie. I think I left my bag in the theatre. Can you get it for my please?" Galen nodded and went off, back into the cinema. I then took the bag off of Keller and waited for an opportunity.

"Rashel? Where'd Galen go?" Quinn asked. I shrugged. Quinn copied my move and started towards me. I held my hand up, and Quinn stopped in his tracks. I pulled the bag from behind my back, and started chucking ammo. "TASTE THE RAINBOW BITCH!" I shouted. Keller stood in the background laughing.

When I was out of ammo, I stopped to take a look. In front of me was a still sexy Quinn, covered in colourful sweets (**A/N: Or is it candy?**). I burst out laughing. I was still laughing when I heard something behind me. "Do I want to know?" Galen asked. We all shook our heads and continued to laugh.

Hannah and Thierry – Hannah's POV

"Mmmmmmm. That smells goooood." I said. I looked to the fire, and saw chestnuts roasting on it. I saw Thierry sitting on the couch, staring at me. In the background, I could hear Cliff Richard singing 'Chestnuts roasting on an open fire'. I laughed at how the song's name was exactly what we were doing. "Do you know Cliff would laugh at that too?" Thierry said. I looked to him, and asked why. "Well, back when he sung this, I invited him to my mansion to sing for my friend's party. It was Christmas, and we were roasting chestnuts on an open fire. He laughed at that."

I walked over to my soulmate and sat next to him. "You know Cliff Richard?" Thierry nodded and I sighed. How many other famous people had he met? _Christmas wise? Slade, Wizard, Shaking Stevens, Mariah Carey, the Pouges, and a few more. _My eyes widened. That was a lot of people. _Yes it was. But none compare to you. _I smiled, so sweet. _Merry Christmas Hannah. _"And to you too Thierry."

Jez and Morgead – Jez's POV

"And what do you want for Christmas?" My soulmate asked. It felt weird that the question wasn't directed to me, but I was okay with it. "I would like a new laptop please." I heard the little boy say. "Is that so?" The boy nodded. "Well then, make sure to track me next year."

"I will." The boy said whilst hopping of Morgead's lap and going to collect a present off of Claire. Claire had set up a Santa's grotto, and all the proceeds went to charity. She had had a Santa and elf lined up, but they had backed out last minute. She phoned me, and I told her we'd do it. I soon began to regret it when I saw the outfit I had to wear. I was wearing a short elf outfit. It was too short for me, and I felt uncomfortable wearing it around small children, but I was a last minute replacement. Plus, this was taking ages, and all the kids were so bloody selfish.

*A Considerable amount of time later*

We were beginning to pack up, when I heard an old voice. "I know the sign says you're closed, but I just wanted to know if you could see my granddaughter please." Claire stood there contemplating, Morgead sat in the chair thinking and I was stuck. I didn't want to do this anymore, and this kid would just prolong the agony, but it was a kid, and if their grandmother was taking them around on Christmas Eve, it must mean there is something wrong with their parents. "Sure, but we don't have any presents left." I said. "That's fine." The woman told us. I looked to Claire and she shrugged. A few seconds later a young girl, no older than six walked through the doors. "Are there any presents you want this year sweetie?" Morgead asked. The girl shook her head. "Not really. All I want is for mommy to get better, daddy to come home safely and grandma to know I love her." She said. My eyes opened wider, and welled up with tears. After all the selfish kids all day, this one made up for them all. I watched as the girl descended from Morgead's lap and went back to her grandma. Morgead was taken aback in shock, as was Claire. The girl looked back to me and said, "Don't cry miss elf. It's a time for happiness." I smiled, and watched as the girl left. Wow, if I saw a child like that every year, it would make up for all the bad ones. I am so doing this next year.

(**A/N: I am sorry that was soooo cheesy, but I thought that it would be so Jez like to be pissed at Xmas, then like, love it thanks to a single kid. I know it's like cliché, but it's Xmas. =)**)

Ash, Mary-Lynette, Maggie and Delos – Maggie's POV

"And a happy new year." We finished. We were finishing up for the day, and that was our last song. We had raised seven hundred and ninety dollars for charity, and I was pretty proud. We had been carolling for six hours, and we were going to head back to Kitty's place for mince pies and eggnog (**A/N: Whatever that it…**). We were packing away the equipment, mainly Rach's guitar and the sleigh bells, when I heard a noise. I looked behind us, and saw Quinn, Rashel, Keller and Galen. They were running up to us, and I had a feeling something bad was about to happen. I was right, because as soon as they were within three meters, they slipped and fell. I laughed because it was funny and the others joined in. They all glared, and we quickly stopped.

Once they were all cleaned up, I saw Quinn head over to the others. "Hello. Long time no see." He said. I saw Rayne, Melisa and Taylor laugh at him. I had found out that they were triplets, each turned into a vampire a year after the other. Rayne was turned when she was seventeen, Melisa when she was eighteen and Taylor when he was nineteen. "Quinn! It's really you. You owe me a game." Taylor said. Quinn laughed. I turned to Rashel and asked if the four of them had history. "Probably." She said with a sigh. I guess she wasn't going to get the winter romance she wanted.

Quinn, Rashel, Keller, Galen, Ash, Mary-Lynette, Maggie and Delos – Keller's POV

We sat in Kitty's lounge talking. Galen and I were sitting on the rug by the fire. What? It's hard to stop a cat acting like on. We were all sitting down and listening to Quinn's story of how he knew Melisa, Rayne and Taylor. I was getting rather bored, so I stood up and went into the kitchen. Rashel followed me. "Well, you certainly seem to be happy." I joked when I first saw her expression. She had a face of thunder. Rashel glared at me and sighed. "Today was supposed to be about Quinn and me." She said. I knew what she meant. Galen was talking to Ally about me, and I hadn't said a single word to him since. "Oh well, it's Christmas. It is a time for giving, and they just happen to be giving their time for strangers." Rashel nodded.

I was about to re-enter the lounge, when I had an idea. _**SHARE!**_Rashel screamed. So I did. _**How about we…**_

**A/N: FINISHED! It's totally shit, but I don't care. I know it's all in the girl's POVs again, but I do them first then the boys, but I usually run out of time. If I get a few good reasons, I will carry this on into the New year, and do the New Year with the boy's POVs. What d'ya think? That's all for now, so in Santa's way… Merry Christmas to all. And to all a good night. Review =)**


End file.
